warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Haarken Worldclaimer
Chaos Lord of the Black Legion and Herald of Abaddon]] Haarken Worldclaimer is a Chaos Lord of the Black Legion and a Heretic Astartes Raptor. He is known among the forces of Chaos as the Herald of the Apocalypse and the Proclamator of Abaddon the Despoiler's coming reign over the galaxy after the death of the False Emperor. Haarken was sent by the Despoiler to the embattled Imperial Sentinel World of Vigilus during the War of Beasts. Upon his arrival, he proclaimed to the planet's beleaguered defenders that it would fall to the forces of Chaos within 80 solar days. History Before every doom, there is a portent, before every apocalypse a sign. Haarken Worldclaimer is that dark omen given form, and the otherworldly destruction he heralds is the coming of the Warmaster of Chaos himself -- Abaddon the Despoiler, Lord of the Black Legion. Haarken Worldclaimer takes a heinous joy in his role as the mouthpiece of Abaddon, for it is he that proclaims the death of worlds. He does so not with some quotidian threat or hollow boast, but by driving a spear of terror and confusion deep into the heart of citizen and soldier alike. In such a fashion, he prepares the way for the coming of the Black Legion, his Raptor hosts descending on tongues of flame to bring panic and despair with each murderous onslaught. Long ago, the Traitor Legions learned the value of fear. A planet undermined by doubt -- or better yet, paralysed by it -- is one already half-conquered. Worldclaimer is a scholar and collector of dark knowledge as well as a leader of men, and he knows the power of words well chosen. He has studied the Grimoire Nostramo, that vilest of treatises written in kingsblood by the Primarch Konrad Curze of the Night Lords. He has unearthed the Clotted Scrolls, learning well of the threats growled by Angron before he was consumed by those berzerker rages that gave his ancient Space Marine Legion their reputation as Eaters of Worlds. He has even delved into the dread Book of Magnus, though it cost him a good part of his sanity to do so. Chaos Lord Haarken Worldclaimer of the Black Legion wielding the Helspear.]] In his studies, he has learned much. When he delivers his fell message -- broadcast not only from his own Laud Hailer array but the Vox-grilles and cankerous throats of a thousand acolytes -- the raw and gloating hatred that drips from each syllable can shatter cohesion, cause mass surrenders, and even drive men to suicide. Though many heralds would consider their duty done upon their lord's arrival, Haarken Worldclaimer revels in bringing destruction in person as well as from afar. He hastens to where the planet's denizens are coordinating their defences, to winding supply lines, secreted war rooms and remote command bunkers, and there he strikes. Descending from the skies alongside vast flocks of Raptors, Haarken plunges towards the nerve centres of the enemy's war efforts. With thunderous bellows he proclaims to his foes below that the hour of their doom has arrived, and that the slaughter shall not cease until the earth has been anointed with every last drop of their blood. And this is no mindless bluster -- while the foe scrabbles to intercept Worldclaimer, drawing forces from the front lines to drive back his assaults, the Chaos armies on the ground move in to capitalise on the confusion, tearing into disorganised flanks and crumpling re-forming battle formations. Upon landing, Haarken is swift to join the slaughter. His cruel promises only ring louder as he slashes his way through the fray, sending waves of dread rippling across the enemy's tattered ranks. The assault on the foe's morale escalates as he singles out defiant generals and champions, launching himself towards them and impaling them with practised efficiency. Such gruesome displays demonstrate the inevitability of Abaddon's will, and the wholesale butchery of the embattled world's greatest warriors eradicate any fragments of hope that remain on the targeted planet. Haarken's daemon-touched relic weapon, the Helspear, has tasted the blood of monarchs, xenos tyrants and even Chaos Lords over his long service as herald to the Despoiler,and each demoralising kill invigorates him, driving him to further acts of bloodshed. But it is not only the breasts of humans and aliens into which this spear is plunged. It has become a symbolic act for Haarken, upon making planetfall, to drive his spear deep into the world's crust and roar out the fell promise that within eighty solar days and nights, it will fall. He has yet to be proved false. Wargear *'Power Armour' *''Helspear'' *'Lightning Claws' *'Serpha-V Pattern Jump Pack' Sources *''Codex Heretic Astartes - Chaos Space Marines'' (8th Edition) (Revised Codex), pp. 92, 120 *''Imperium Nihilus - Vigilus Defiant'' (8th Edition), pg. 172 *Warhammer Community - Breaking News from the Vigilus Open Day (Miniature Image) Category:H Category:W Category:Black Legion Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Characters Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Characters